


Life in a Hole

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kraglin is a Cute Thing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers to Lovers, StreetRat!Kraglin, Yondu likes Cute Things, sex in a chair, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: He tapped him in the side of the face with the pistol, “Wakey, shaky, gutter rat!”Yondu stepped back as the man’s body tensed and his head shot up. A snarl burst forth from between razor sharp gritted teeth and a long leg kicked out viciously.The Centaurian chuckled. “Still got some fight left in ya, huh?”“Where tha fuck am I?!” The voice was equal parts panic and anger.“Yer on *ma* ship. Which ya broke into. I’ll tell ya, that took some balls.”The man took a shaky breath, “*Fuck*.”
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Life in a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> October 27th - Prompt Twenty-Seven: Gun Play
> 
> #kinktober

It’s not often Yondu gets to go anywhere alone. As captain he always seems to end up with an entourage. Whether it’s a meeting or just browsing the markets, most times he’s got at least two Ravagers with him.

The _Eclector_ was orbiting the backwater little junker planet for a few days, a delivery snivelling their brig and a bounty waiting to be collected. Yondu decided a trip groundside was in order, he’d been after a new piece of equipment and had heard tell of a dealer here that had what he needed.

Sure enough the dealer had been more than happy to part with it for an acceptable sum, and Yondu had come away with his item, a cute little bugger that had been sitting on the desk, and a rather unexpected kiss on the cheek with the promise to say hi to his mum for her. Yondu could only conclude she meant Aleta, so he nodded, mildly stunned by the whole thing and left.

He headed back to his m-ship, mind already on where he was going to put his latest trinket acquisition. He concluded the little green dude with the knives could go on the shelf in his cabin and this new one could sit on the control console. It was an orange thing with purple spots, dopey eyes, big ears, and its tongue hanging out. It made the Centaurian smirk, he’d always been a sucker for weird looking things, with cute faces, and dopey eyes.

He walked up the ramp to the airlock, eyes still on the trinket, hand hovering over the keypad before he realised something was – _off_. The airlock was wide open and Yondu had _not_ left it like that.

Immediately on high alert, he pulled his blaster from his hip, knowing his whistle would alert whoever had the balls to break into his ship. Stepping into the cargo hold, he looked around carefully. In the corner facing away from him was a skinny spit fuck of a kid in a tattered black cloak. The thieving rat hadn’t seen him yet, more concerned with the crate of protein packs he’d found. Yondu glanced around cautiously he couldn’t see anyone else, the kid could be alone, or he could be the decoy.

Yondu wasn’t about to wait around to find out, he flipped the pistol and cracked the kid in the back of the head with it. He watched him slump forwards, sliding down to the floor roughly. The Centaurian sighed, walking over to the controls and keying in the code to close and lock the airlock.

He wandered back over to the unconscious form and crouched down. Yondu expected to find a teenager when he flipped the body over, instead he was faced with a rail thin man, with a scruffy beard and matted shoulder-length brown hair.

Yondu grabbed the back of the cloak and dragged the fucker up the stairs, taking an immense amount of pleasure when the unconscious man’s head bounced off a couple of the steps. Pulling him into the galley, the Centaurian hoisted him up into a chair and tied his hands around the back. As an afterthought, he blindfolded him with a piece of the cloak he was wearing. The man could possibly know someone important – however unlikely that seemed – Yondu wasn’t really in the mood to cause some kind of altercation with the people here. This planet was one of the few they were able to buy parts from and he wasn’t about to fuck that up.

Yondu looked at the long legs splayed out in front of the chair. The man had to be over six foot in height – he must’ve been crouched when the Centaurian had pistol whipped him. He was in pretty bad shape, malnourished and filthy – the type of filthy that even a pirate like Yondu notices, so, it was _bad_. The Centaurian would’ve been somewhat concerned he’d killed the skinny bastard had he not been able to see the man breathing.

He tapped him in the side of the face with the pistol, “Wakey, shaky, gutter rat!”

Yondu stepped back as the man’s body tensed and his head shot up. A snarl burst forth from between razor sharp gritted teeth and a long leg kicked out viciously.

The Centaurian chuckled. “Still got some fight left in ya, huh?”

“Where tha fuck am I?!” The voice was equal parts panic and anger.

“Yer on _ma_ ship. Which ya broke into. I’ll tell ya, that took some balls.”

The man took a shaky breath, “ _Fuck_.”

Yondu crouched down, pressing the barrel of his pistol into the man’s left knee, “Wanna enlighten me as ta why?”

His head tipped down, trying to see where Yondu was. “I just wanted a ride.” He said in a defeated tone. “I ain’t got no money – an’ no one will give a piece o’ shit like me a ride fer free.” Yondu stood and moved to sit on the table as the man continued. “I’m handy wit’ decodin’ an yer ship were tha only one on dock wit’out a bioscanner.” He shrugged, “I was just gon’ hide ‘til we got ta wherever ya were goin’, but then I saw that crate o’ MREs –” he snorted humourlessly. “’s hard – bein’ so _fuckin’_ hungry all tha fuckin’ time. Was just gon’ take a couple when ya wacked me ova tha head.”

Yondu planted his boots on the man’s knees, leaning forwards and pressing the barrel up under his chin, “Wanna gimme a reason I shouldn’t kill ya?” Yondu purred menacingly.

The was a sight hitching of his breath as he attempted to lean away from the pistol, “I don’t have one.” He replied honestly.

The Centaurian dragged the tip of the gun to the man’s cheek and pressed it down, “Why didn’t ya try ta join a crew?”

The taller man snorted loudly, “I did. No one wanted me.” He gave a self-depreciating chuckle. “ _Look_ at me. I look like a stiff wind would knock me over. Ain’t no one spendin’ money on someone who looks like they’d be dead weight.”

Yondu moved the barrel again, this time to his temple, “Yer right, guess there ain’t much point in keepin’ ya ‘round. Ya clearly aren’t a decoy fer someone – just one lone, lost, lil’ gutter rat.” The Centaurian moved so he their noses were almost touching. “Unless ya got somement else ta say.”

“Look – Mister – I ain’t gon’ apologise, if that’s what yer lookin’ fer – I do what I gotta ta see another day. If yer gon’ shoot me – _shoot_ me.”

Yondu snickered, the _stones_ on this guy. He slid the pistol from the man’s temple, resting the barrel on his shoulder, “What’s yer name gutter rat?”

“Kraglin.”

“Well today’s yer lucky day Kraglin. Don’t much feel like cleanin’ up brain matter off ma galley wall so, I’mma let’cha go.”

“Will you take me wit’ ya?”

Kraglin heard him take a breath and suddenly the gun was back against his forehead.

“Yer makin’ me regret ma generosity, boy.”

Kraglin couldn’t help it – that voice – it was doing things it really shouldn’t to his libido. The pressure of the boots on his knees, the barrel against his forehead, the smell of leather and ozone. Despite the whole situation screaming danger, his dick was beginning to sit up and pay attention.

He squirmed the tiniest bit, some sick little part of him wishing he could see the other man. The scent of cloves hit Yondu’s nose like a freight train, he looked down spying the source of the arousal he could suddenly smell.

The Centaurian gave a dirty little laugh, leaning into Kraglin’s ear and rumbling, “Looks like this lil’ gutter rat got ‘im some twisted ass thoughts rollin’ in that skull o’ his. Hmm, boy?” Kraglin swallowed heavily and Yondu watched his adam’s apple bounce. “Wonder what you’d sound like if I sat on yer dick right now.” The taller man _whined_. “When was tha last time ya got yer end away, huh? Bet it’s been a while.” Yondu purred, unfastening his pants slowly.

Kraglin couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex, so it was safe to say the other man was fairly accurate in his assumption. The pressure of the boots on his knees disappeared and he strained his ears to figure out what was happening.

Yondu kicked off his boots, pulling his leather’s down and stepping out of them, “So – what’chu say, Kraglin? Want me ta slide down on yer dick an’ purr in yer ear ‘bout how pretty ya fuck me?”

The taller man moaned quietly and bit his lip. “Honestly? Ya had me two minutes ago wit’ tha sittin’ on ma dick bit.”

The Centaurian’s voice appeared right by his ear again, giving him goose bumps all over. “Lift yer hips, gutter rat.” Kraglin did as he was asked, feeling the man pull off his ragged pants. He felt a hand on his shoulder and one positioning his dick and then – _ohmyfuck_ – nothing but sweet velvet heat.

He groaned loudly, the shorter man mirroring him almost exactly. Kraglin hung his head over the back of the chair and panted, fighting his baser instincts to thrust brutally. Yondu ran his tongue along the other man’s bottom lip. “Stars, boy, yer dick’s damn near perfect. Ya feel _real_ good.” His thighs shook as he lifted himself up, dropping back down roughly.

Kraglin keened loudly, teeth snapping at thin air. Yondu chuckled and set up a ruthless rhythm, purring every twisted thing that popped into his head into the taller man’s ear. Kraglin dug his fingernails into his palms – he’d give anything to be touching the man above him right now, grabbing handfuls of heated skin, feeling the muscles under his palm bunch and release like ocean waves. His teeth _ached_.

“I need –” He started with a feral undertone.

“What’chu need gutter rat?” Yondu replied.

“Lemme bite’chu.”

Yondu never missed a beat, turning behind him and picking up the discarded blaster on the table. He pressed it to Kraglin’s temple and growled, “Ya take a chunk outta me an’ I’ll shoot you – fantastic sex or not.”

“Ain’t even gon’ break skin – just _need_ –”

Yondu leaned forwards and pressed a peck close to the man’s face. “Go’on then.”

Kraglin rolled the skin into his mouth and moaned loudly – leather, gun oil, and sweat. His hips jolted up of their own accord, just as Yondu’s dropped down, leaving them both howling in pleasure.

One of Yondu’s hands gripped the man’s filthy, matted hair, the other raked holes through the already ruined cloak. His hips snapped, feeling the orgasm rushing up. The room went white as he came, a volley of gasps and breathy moans in his ears – embarrassingly he was pretty sure those were his.

Kraglin snarled into his chest seconds later, hips twitching wildly. He immediately released the skin, leaning back in the chair and panting heavily. Yondu winced as he stood on shaky legs, he went behind the chair and unknotted the rope. He walked towards the kitchen sink to clean up, calling behind him, “Tha bathroom’s behind ya on tha left, go clean yerself up – have a shower an’ shave an’ all that.”

“Really?” Kraglin replied hopefully, pulling the blindfold down and staring at a rather lovely blue ass.

Yondu didn’t bother to turn around, “It’s tha least I c’n do after ya fucked me that good, boy, go’on. Once ya git back off this ship, who know when ya’ll git another chance.”

Twenty minutes later, Yondu was back in his leathers, seated at the table with a coffee and a ration pack.

Kraglin emerged from the bathroom, steam flooding into the galley. He’d shaved and neatly trimmed his beard; the sides of his head were now shaved and a crude looking mohawk stuck up in a tuft down the centre of his head. Yondu looked up and took all of this in – including the big set of wet blue eyes.

Oh no.

Weird looking.

Cute face.

Big dopey blue eyes.

Yondu knew instantly he was taking the adorable gutter rat home with him.

The taller man smiled warmly at him, “Thanks fer –” he shrugged, “everythin’.”

Nope. No doubt about it. Yondu was well and truly sold.

The Centaurian tossed him a ration pack and motioned with his head for the man to follow him up the ladder in the corner of the room.

Once he was settled into the pilot’s seat, he nodded to the co-pilot’s chair, “Strap in Kraglin.”

“Ya mean –”

“Yeah, yer comin’ wit’ me.” Yondu could feel the excitement coming off the man in waves as he sat down and strapped in.

“So – uh, where are we goin’?”

“Back ta ma ship.”

“Ain’ thiff ‘er ship?” Kraglin replied with his mouth full.

“This is ma m-ship, got a much bigger one in orbit.”

“Yer a captain?” The taller man asked incredulously.

“Yeah – ma ship’s tha _Eclector_.”

“Yer a _Ravager_ captain?!”

“Yeah.” Yondu replied, biting back a laugh.

Kraglin studied him for a few moments, before a light went off behind his eyes, “Wait – I know who ya are – yer Yondu Udonta.”

Yondu shot him an amazed look, “Fer a man who looked like he lived his life in a hole, yer sure up on tha latest in town ain’t’chu?”

“It had no drainage. Had ta crawl outta it occasionally when it rained or I would’a drowned.” Kraglin deadpanned.

Yondu barked out a laugh. “I like that sense o’ humour ya got, gutter rat.”

“Well thank you, Cap’n. I like them dimples ya git when ya laugh.”

The Centaurian felt his ears heat up and smirked, “Smooth talkin’ sonuvabitch.”

“Glad ya think so.” Kraglin shot back.

Yondu nodded – yeah, this was all gunna work out real nice.

“Welcome ta tha Ravagers, Kraglin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Argh! Yondu liking cute things and Kraglin being a cute thing just – it just gives me all the feels XD


End file.
